fated
by Rainee 1211
Summary: Kahoko thought that she never going to see him again . But too bad , fate has some plan for her !What will she do ,she saw a guy that has the same hair and body figure like the man she love in high school ?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my frist fanfiction ._

_please enjoy ._

It s been 2 years since Len Tsukumori left .While everyday he become more and more famous around the world. Almost everyday u saw him in TV,Internet,newspapers ( and much more ) .

Now i have graduated from Seiso academy so i have decided to go to Tokyo university to pursue music to learn to be a violin teacher .

It almost time for music festival and i have decided to enter to competition .

I have practice everyday for this .I had been on stage before but why do i feel so nervous is more like dejavu feeling i had when he was around .

But i could be less thinking about it .While i told myself that he must be around some part of the world playing he violin in some concert.

When its was my turn i felt nervous. Thanks to my friends encouraging me i felt relief.

While i was playing my violin i thought of him when we played _ave maria_before he left to Vienna to pursue music .

When i was done playing i heard so many applause and i felt so happy and relief but

when i turned around i saw a familiar figure with blue hair i was shocked but _while i told myself impossible i must imagine it._Too bad i didn't win but second place was not bad at all but i was glad that i could play my violin.

When i went to school the teacher told me to come his office he told me that he want to discuss with me about my music.

He told me about a professional music player will come to this school and have a concert here in japan with some student and thought if i have any interest in it .

And i said yes inmedially without second thought. I so excited to see the music player when he said come i saw him in 2 years .The teacher said Hino let me introduce you Tsukumori he didn't finished the name and i said Len out loud.

I could tell that the teacher was suprise so was i.

At first i couldn't really tell it was him but when i saw his amber eyes i remembered .

He came more handsome,taller,i have to admit he hotter.

was I was so happy when i saw him and excited is like my world was fill with butterflies.

_guess what is this feeling that kaho have for len ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

It was kinda weird seeing him after 2 years. i never tought that we will meet like this

with music again .now i know why i get the dejavu feeling from.

We didn t know what to talk about first .Then i broke the silence we started to talkmore like me who doing all the talking and asking qutions .

When we reaches to music room i got a nostalic feeling from high school ,when how he teached my how to play the violin and i was lost in my tought .

kahoko what should we play for the concert maybe is easier if will play something both of us know

Then both of us said ave marie at the same time .

we started training but is hard to keep up with him sice he is a pro .

i started begin to feel tired .

**Len pov**

when i notice it she was getting tired i was so worried and started to scold her . We should stop for today and kahoko if u are getting tired u should a told about it and what if you overwork yourself and get sick and who will take the blame !

Let me take you home is getting dark . it was silence neither of us didnt know what to talk she broke the silence and started asking questions and i anser it . it was fun i and i like it i haven t these kind talk before when i was aboard .And normally i hate people asking me questions it was always so annoying .

But when she asked about it it was different it was like ,like i didnt mind about it .

When we reached her home and she said i was gald you are back in japan its was glad to see you again eventought is for a sort period.

I started to blush it was crazy and i was happy she said it .And she told me see you tomorrow at 3.00 after school.

**kahoko pov**

It was time to practice again and i was happy about it .But i didnt have my luchn yet and i was kinda hungry . i tought i could hold it but instead it grumble so hard even Len could hear it and i started to blush when he laugh at me.

And he said lets end the practice here and i was like why ?

Because i have to go somewhere and come with me !

why ? because i said so . he was very rude but where is he taking me.

When we walked a familiar rode and we went to a shop where i treated him a burger .

And i was suprice about it , i never tought he still remembered about it.

As he went in he started grab different bread .

When he came out he got 2 bags full of burger and i said to him i couldnt eat so many .

He started to blush again and he handed me a burger .Just the sameone as i treated him.

i was really happy about it .


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

kahoko pov

We have practice more then 2 weeks from now, so next week is our concert.

Damn it is getting closer then i tought sooooo is finaly th day .

My friend and i went shopping a dress for the concert .

Mio picked it up for my it was so beautiful night gown that black and got shinny glitter in it .

In the hallway i saw so many elegant people in beautiful dress and texido .

And i got a feeling that i dont belong in this kinda world and my feeling for him is just a burden for him and those 3 weeks were the best .It was hard to forget him again just like the time from high school .

Before i knew it i was crying tears ,when i turned around i bump into a guy when i look up to apoligize it was Len .

Kahoko are alright why are you crying ?

No it was nothing is just something got into my eye, dont worry Len.

Let my look at it kahoko open your eye.

when he touch my eyes i saw a beautiful amber eyes and his finger was so soft

and i started to blush .

When i heard that is was our turn ,the last moment with him was the saddest part but i have to smile for him one last time .

When we were done playing the songs i heard so many applaus .Then a beautiful girl came to us. I got a feeling that i have saw her before ,but when she came closer i remembered . She was america top model , she beautiful ,tall,hot,and beautiful. When she came to us she hugged Len and kisses him i was i left them alone in the room. i started to walk slowly then i heard some one calling my name it was Len then before i knew it he was surounded by somany fans that are girl that want his autograph .

I started to run as hard as i could tears were falling from my eyes .It was so hard to keep up with him.

Before i realize it i was on the beach crying my heart out . When i wipped my tears i heard his voice i tought to myself inpossible.

So i turned around i saw him .

Kahoko why are avoiding me , have i done something to you ,did i hurt you ?

Well i apollegize what have i done to you kaho just tell how to make it up to you .

i started to cry again and i started yelling at him .

i hate myself ,i hate myself for falling in love with you , you are famous ,smart and everything . Is hard to keep up with you and i hate the feeling of jealousy.

I dont kno... i felt his lips on mine he kisses my so pasionatly before i knew it his tounge is in my mouth . i pushed him away . then he hugged my so toghtly and wisper in my ears... i love you kahoko i always did . Wfat are saying Len you already have a girlfriend and you dare to play with my feeling... he hugged me so tightly and told me .

Kate is my manager now she qiute the modeling world and i have no feeling for her .

Kahoko i love you .Will you give my a chance to make it uo for your for those long years that i have left you . i nodded and we started to kiss again under the dark shinning star and a half moon .it a night to remember forever .

_fin_

thank for reading


End file.
